


New Submission

by Sulla



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mirror Sex, PWP, like I mean almost not there at all, very minor tones of D/S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: Title: New SubmissionAuthor: L.C. SullaRating: NC-17Classification:  MSRSpoilers:  Small one from FTFArchive:  Ask me first.  I'll probably say yes, but I want toknow where is so I can visit.Disclaimer:  I think not, my friend.  I never make money offanything, and definately not from allowing ourtwo favorite sexually repressed friends to havea little fun.  CC, 1013, and Fox keep them thatway, not me, since they have the power (andthe money).Summery:  Mulder overhears a fantasy and a confessionfrom Scully.  Gasp!  What will he do?  Youguessed it.  As if he'd do anything else!Author's note:  This was my first fic, written in 2001,so please be gentle ;)





	New Submission

**********************************************************************

942-C Wilson St.  
Washington, D.C.  
5:25 pm

 

Scully drove home aggressively, her memory egging her  
on, her mind working overtime. She had still not lost the  
crimson hue that her face had assumed some 15 minutes  
earlier, when she had walked unknowingly into what she now  
realized must be *the* most embarrassing moment of her life.  
How was she going to face him, when she saw him next?  
Unfortunately, that was going to be first thing the next  
afternoon.  
Scully had been on a stakeout that night, having been  
paired with the only other agent, besides Mulder, with whom  
she had something approaching a friendship. Marie Scott  
had been her classmate at Quantico, and they had remained  
in touch afterwards, although they had had little time to see  
each other since the reality of their workloads had forced an  
end to their casual social get-togethers. So Scully had been  
pleased to be assigned to the watch with Agent Scott.  
Mulder had been scheduled to relieve them with the help  
of Agent Hopkins at the end of Scully's shift. She knew he  
was due at 9 pm, but she had been lost in the pleasure of  
conversation with Agent Scott, and failed to notice the time.  
So she had not been aware that Mulder had quietly admitted  
himself to the mostly bare apartment, through the front door,  
which was out of her line of sight.  
When Mulder had cleared his throat at the door of the room  
containing the two Agents and the high powered telescope the  
FBI had anchored there, Scully had started at the sound. And  
her ears immediately began to burn. She inwardly cursed her  
fair complexion which tended to betray her when she was  
embarrassed. Her mind ran rampant at the sight of his eyes,  
which were trying to look anywhere *but* into hers', and the  
slight smile he was trying desperately but unsuccessfully to  
hide. How much had he heard? Oh, God, just how long had  
he been standing there?  
Scully had jumped up, aware that she was undoubtedly  
acting in a guilty fashion, and quickly informed Mulder off the  
state of affairs in the operation. She had then, just as quickly,  
confirmed with him the time of their flight out of D.C. the next  
morning, and hurriedly bade goodbye to all present, who now  
included Agent Hopkins. The last thing she heard as she  
sped out of the apartment, was Hopkins saying, "Did I miss  
something?" and Mulder's reply of "No. Let's get to work  
here."  
Scully pulled her car up into the driveway of her building with  
a screech of the tires, turned off the engine and just sat there,  
with her eyes closed and her head down. She did a mental  
inventory on the topics of conversation that she and Marie had  
covered near the end of the shift. Just what *might* he have  
heard?  
Unfortunately, she knew that the most potentially  
damaging things they had talked of were all right before  
Mulder had appeared in the doorway. They had been talking  
about what they had talked of extensively late at night,  
in their dorm room at school. Namely, sex, and of course,  
men. She enjoyed the conversation, as she simply didn't  
have anyone else who she could talk to about this subject.  
Her sister was dead, and her only real friend was Mulder, with  
whom she *never* talked about such things, as the tension in  
the air between them would always reach for a breaking point  
whenever they so much as neared the topic. No, she had  
relished the chance to travel back to the old days, and  
discuss their hopes and dreams and, well, fantasies with  
someone she had always trusted and confided in.  
Marie had been asking if she had ever been able to  
live out her fantasy of being dominated, directed, being  
used for pleasure, by a man in bed. Scully had replied  
that regretfully she had not, but that she had yet to find a  
lover whom she trusted enough to allow such an event.  
They had, from there, moved to other related topics, the  
last of which was eligible men in the Bureau. It was  
Marie who had brought up Mulder's name.  
"Come on, Dana," Marie had said, "You can't tell me that  
you don't find him unbearably hot. I've seen you two in the  
hallways at work, and the way that you gaze at each other is  
a dead giveaway. Admit it."  
Scully had paused, then sighed. "Okay, I do concede that  
he is a very attractive man. And I won't say that I don't  
fantasize about him. In fact, he's pretty much the only one  
these days that I *do* fantasize about. I don't know, maybe  
it's because I don't have any other men in my life."  
"But you trust him, don't you?" Marie asked.  
Scully, not sure where her friend was going with this,  
said, "Well, yeah, of course! More than anyone alive."  
"Then why," said Marie, as if it was all very simple, "don't  
you start something with him? Then, maybe you could finally  
live out that fantasy of yours! He is *obviously* interested  
in you."  
Scully shook her head at this.  
Marie fixed her friend with a sardonic smiled. "Well, at  
least I, and half the Bureau with me, see that he *is* into you."  
Scully's face twisted. "I don't know...its sort of a non-issue  
with us. Our friendship is enough for us."  
Marie crossed her arms. "Dana..."  
Scully changed the subject.  
The conversation had gone on, in another direction, for  
less than 2 minutes when Mulder had appeared at the  
doorway. Now, no matter how hard Scully tried to convince  
herself otherwise, she knew that there was an incredibly  
good (no, bad!) chance that her partner had overheard some,  
if not all, of the sensitive comments voiced.  
Scully shut her eyes tight and slowly shook her back and  
forth against the steering wheel. No, this would not do! How  
could she face him?  
She sighed again as she settled on her age-old plan of  
defense. She would simply have to pretend she had never  
said such things-denial was the only way to go. And they  
were so practiced at it anyway. Besides, he may not have  
heard anything anyway.  
She slowly dragged herself out of the car, despondent,  
trudged to her apartment, and crawled into bed without a  
shower or a bite to eat. She'd do those things tomorrow,  
before she left for the airport in the morning. When she  
felt more like facing the world. She was sure, knowing  
Mulder, that whatever he overheard, he would never  
consider bringing up to her in person. Knowing this, she  
slept soundly.

**********************************************************************

Day's End Motel  
Stanford, N.C.  
Three days later  
9:30 pm

Mulder, for the most part, had been true to her assessment.  
When they had met at the airport that next morning, everything  
was as it always was. But, every once in awhile, she caught  
him watching her, with an oddly blank look on his face. It was  
something like his "panic" face that he had shown her that day  
on the roof of the federal building in Dallas, but somehow  
different, more feral. At one point when she caught him staring  
at her in such a way, he had stepped close to her, asking her  
softly if she trusted him.  
"Implicitly," she had replied,"you know that."  
He had nodded solemnly, and turned away again to focus  
on the report he had been reading. Other than these few  
incidents, all was as it should be. He made his usual lame  
jokes and one-liners, and, as usual, chattered endlessly  
about the case at hand.  
Unfortunately, the case at hand had turned out to be a  
wash, and they had been there to investigate what was  
little more than a prank put on by bored local teenagers. Now  
she was dead tired and looking forward to some relaxation  
before she and Mulder were due back in Washington. A  
hot bath was definitely in order. She bid Mulder goodnight,  
entered her room, and drew the bath.  
She emerged clean and refreshed, ready to vegetate.  
She threw on a fresh pair of panties and a small blue to-shirt,  
lowered the lights a bit, and collapsed backwards onto the  
bed with a sigh of bliss.  
Scully lay there for several minutes listening to herself  
breathe before she noticed the sounds emanating from the  
next room. She had become accustomed to hearing the  
moans, gasps, and cries from Mulder's video tapes,  
especially on the last night of a case. This was probably,  
she figured, because they tended to be more relaxed when  
a case had been finished. Of course, the cases rarely turned  
out to be truly closed, but that was the nature of their work.  
But this was the first time she had heard them since the  
night at the stakeout. The sense of embarrassment all flooded  
back for a moment as she recalled the events of that night.  
But she pushed these thoughts away. Time to relax, not stress,  
she told herself.  
Not for the first time, she found herself wondering what he  
did when he watched those videos. Was he actually...touching  
himself in there, just on the other side of the connecting door?  
The thought made the heat rise to her face, and she felt a  
pleasant sensation between her legs. Was he...maybe...  
thinking about her? Doubtful, when those "tapes that weren't  
his" were filled with his type of women, brunette and  
big-breasted. But still, the thought made her blush deeper.  
Her hand stole southwards down her body, coming to a rest  
at the juncture of her thighs. She pressed her the heel of her  
hand up against her panties, and wasn't surprised to find them  
damp to the touch.  
Oh, hell, why not? she thought. She *was* supposed to be  
relaxing. She considered getting up and locking the door  
adjoining her and Mulder's room, but thought better of it. It  
should always be left unlocked while they were sleeping, for  
their mutual safety, and she had a habit of falling asleep  
immediately after her climax. Better to leave it unlocked.  
Besides, she doubted he'd have reason any time soon to come  
to her room, from the sounds coming from the other side of the  
wall. Usually it took quite a bit to tear Mulder from his porn.  
Scully piled up the pillows on the bed, and settled back on  
them. Closing her eyes, her hand drifted once more to its  
place at her core, feeling the heat and wetness there. She  
pulled off her panties, and allowed her index finger to push  
through her labia to find her clit and circle it gently. Mulder...  
She felt a fresh gush of wetness. Her other hand came  
up to caress her breasts, to pinch at her nipples. A quiet  
shuddering sigh escaped her.  
Now she let her finger explore her own opening, while  
making quick flicks back to the little hard nub of flesh that  
was beginning to stand on its own. Finally she plunged one,  
then two, and now three fingers her cunt, imagining Mulder's  
cock doing the same. She gasped and her hips bucked off  
the bed. Little moans and purrs were now issuing from her  
mouth, but she tried, after a particularly loud groan, to keep it  
down.  
Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was close, so very  
close, that she did not notice when the dimly-lit room's  
shadows shifted due to the opening of the connecting door to  
her room. She didn't even notice when the door swung all the  
way open. When she did notice, it was too late. Her fevered  
eyes fell open on the visage of her partner, who was standing  
stock-still in the doorway.  
Mulder was leaning against the doorjamb, mouth open,his  
breathing shallow. From behind him came the sounds of  
energetic coupling, louder than before, emanating from the TV.  
Scully froze, mid-stroke, when the image her eyes saw was  
finally, sluggishly, relayed back to her brain. Her mind  
registered every inch of him, including the massive erection he  
was sporting, which was tenting the material of his black silk  
boxers in an impressive manner.  
Their eyes locked, and held. Mulder began to advance  
towards the bed where his partner lay, panties around one  
ankle, fingers buried in her folds. For some reason, she felt  
no shame, exactly, in fact, she felt nothing but the shock of  
seeing another person while engaged in this act.  
"Don't stop," he said softly, perching himself on the edge  
of the bed.  
Scully held his eyes for one beat, then a second. Not  
taking her gaze from his, her fingers began to move again,  
minutely at first, and then with more action. She could hear  
a rumble coming from deep in his chest something between  
a moan and a sigh. His face was as if an artist had painted it  
as an exercise in lust, with eyes half closed, his breathing  
shallow. She saw him drop his hand to his lap, and he gently  
grasped his erection through the cloth of his boxers and began  
to run his fingers in an slight up-down motion.  
Within seconds, Scully climaxed, still staring into her  
partners' eyes, hands slick from her arousal, breathing in  
deep gulps of air as if she felt she was close to death.  
Mulder's hand dropped from his own lap as she panted in  
an effort to recover, and he reached for her hand. "Oh Scully,  
he breathed. "You're so beautiful."  
A small smile worked its' way onto her face, but she said  
nothing, not knowing what there was to be said. This was a  
situation she had never thought to consider, it seemed she  
must be in a different, though parallel world, for something  
like this to occur. She didn't know whether to be angry at him,  
and give him a shot in the head for invading her privacy, or to  
grab him, climb on top of him, and ride like hell. Or something  
in between.  
He must have read her face, because Mulder smiled and  
looked down. Then his eyes rose to meet hers again and  
he slowly brought his hand to rest in the relatively safe and  
neutral place of her belly. The smile left his face, and he  
looked incredibly serious. "Do you mind?"  
Scully paused, trying to read his face. A thousand doubts  
flitted through her mind - the friendship; the partnership; the  
X-Files - would they be affected? How so? Should she?  
Shouldn't she? Was this some sort of one night thing, some  
sort of game to him, having heard (and she now knew he must  
have) what she had said to Marie that night at the stakeout?  
And as she peered into his deeply green eyes, she saw  
nothing but respect and care in them, along with the passion  
which was so obvious. She slowly shook her head in the  
negative. No, she didn't mind...  
The smile returned to his face. She dropped her eyes to  
the spectacle in his lap as he began to draw his palm up her  
body, and she shuddered with the ecstasy of the sensation.  
His hand slid up to where she had hiked her t-shirt, and he  
gently reached and pulled it up and over her head, she  
lifting her neck and shoulders off the bed for him and raising  
her arms to free the fabric from her body.  
She settled back down onto the pillows, drinking in the  
sight of him, his bare, muscled chest with its sparse hair;  
the broad expanse of his shoulders; the six-pack of his  
abdomen, the hard, intriguing evidence of his arousal. His  
hands had both reached her breasts, and were kneading them  
gently, thumbs brushing rhymically against the hard peaks  
of her nipples. When he bent to enclose one of them in his  
mouth, she gasped aloud, loving the quick flick of his  
tongue, wanting to beg him to suck, to nibble.  
Suddenly, Mulder released his hold on her breast, and  
leaned back to look at her. Scully stared in confusion.  
He held her eyes, looking vaguely troubled.  
"If at any point you feel uncomfortable, you want to slow  
down, or to stop, just say my name. My first name. And we  
can stop. Promise me that, Scully. I don't want this if you  
don't feel good about it."  
It seemed to her that he was almost pleading. She felt  
another rush of warmth for him, this good man, this beautiful  
man, this man she knew she loved.  
"I promise, Mulder."  
His face lit up, and his hands found her body again. But  
this time he brought his face to hers, and their lips touched,  
tentatively at first, and they drank each other in, gently  
exploring each other fully, barely able to breathe for the  
pleasure of it.  
Mulder pulled himself further onto the bed, to lie on his  
side next to her. He softly kissed her eyelids, forehead,  
chin, moving along her neck, pausing here and there to  
suck playfully. Scully had raised her hands to his chest,  
exploring the hard muscle she found there. Her fingers  
drifted to his nipples, tweaking them, and loving his gasp  
of pleasure.  
But then took her hands softly, and raised them above her  
head, holding them there. A grin came to his face, and after  
several seconds, he whispered, "Up here."  
She searched his eyes, and found nothing to fault, so she  
nodded in acceptance, wondering where this could go. Her  
memory of that conversation that he must have overheard  
came traipsing back into her conciousness, and something  
clicked. She guessed where this may have come from, and  
a fresh wave of pleasurable heat suffused her body. Could he...  
could he have heard...was he planning to fulfill the fantasy she  
had spoken of to Marie? His question concerning her trust in  
him returned to her, and she was now sure of her assessment.  
Did she really trust him to that extent? Would this, could  
this, do damage to their relationship? She must really trust  
him in this way, she said to herself, as he bent again to kiss  
and lick his way from her neck to her collarbone, and  
continuing on to return to her breasts. Her proof was in the  
responses of her feverish body, shuddering and tingling in  
explicit pleasure. The thought of her fantasy fulfilled with her  
partner, her closest friend, filled her with such intense heat  
and pining passion that she felt she might spontaneously  
combust. Now *that* would be an X-File.  
And how could something that felt so good, so right, so  
devoid of guilt, be harmful?  
As if he hard heard this internal monologue, Mulder  
glanced up from his current spot at her belly for a second,  
and, as he bent his head again to carving the path he was  
forming on her body, he mumbled something quietly,  
punctuating his words with a dart of his tongue into her  
navel.  
Scully opened her eyes to peer at him from her flushed  
face. "Mulder." She spoke his name as a question.  
He looked up again, and held her eyes longer this time.  
"I love you," he murmured, and bent again to his wonderful  
task. "So much. Trust me."  
She squeezed her eyes shut, and shivered all over.  
Oh God, she thought, such pleasure.  
Quickly, softly, he reached the spot where her body  
sprouted silken, curly auburn hair, and she hitched a breath  
in anticipation. He lingered there for several moments, each  
second passing for Scully in a blaze of erotic expectation.  
Finally, finding she could bear it no more, she found herself  
asking.  
"Please."  
He felt him smile against her. "What is it that you want?"  
she heard him ask.  
She could hardly stand it. "I want...I want...please..."  
she gasped, a tiny corner of her mind feeling vaguely  
embarrassed at the degree of need she heard in her own  
voice.  
"Tell me," he whispered, while lightly, teasingly, barely  
letting his finger make contact, ran his finger from the  
top of her slit to deep between her spread legs before  
returning his hand to her thigh.  
Her hips bucked violently in response, seeking more  
contact. A moan broke from her lips, cascading down her  
body to Mulder's ears, and she saw him grind his own hips  
hard into the bed. His moan quickly followed his. "Tell me,"  
he repeated huskily.  
Scully hitched in a massive breath, and released it as she  
replied in a shaky whisper. "I want...I...touch me...lick...me...  
Mulder, please! I...need...you-Oh!"  
He had spread her folds wide, and was now lapping at her,  
in tiny flicking strokes, softly teasing her throbbing clit. She  
gasped, and heard something akin to a purr rising again in  
her own throat.  
Now his tongue drifted to her vaginal opening, and he  
probed gently, going as deep as he could, as his fingers  
continued the stimulation on her clitorus. Then, changing  
his body's position slightly to directly between her legs, he  
raised his head to take in the flushed beauty of her face, as  
his middle finger, replacing his tongue, plunged deep inside  
her. Holding her gaze, his face flushed and slack  
with lust, he slowly withdrew his finger. She whimpered as  
she felt it leave her, and whimpered again as he raised his  
finger to his below his nose, sniffing softly, closing his eyes  
in ecstasy. He then put the finger in his mouth, sucking her  
juices off it, obviously relishing the action.  
He then returned his hand to her folds, this time inserting  
two, then three fingers into her cunt. His thumb circled her  
clit endlessly, steadily speeding her towards another orgasm.  
Scully's body was undulating with pleasure, her hips  
flexing rhythmically, her back arched, her breasts flushed  
and nipples erect. Her hands had crept without her knowing  
to her sides, when she noticed them, she had to restrain  
herself from reaching to caress his head, to obey what he  
had asked of her. But she forgot her hands as her climax  
fast approached.  
Mulder again raised his head to watch her come, his  
thumb taking over the work on her clit, his fingers pounding  
relentlessly in and out of her. Her orgasm was like an  
explosion, suffusing her body and mind.  
"Oh...God...Mul...Muld...ah...Mulder!" she cried,  
somewhere aware of the length of hardness he was thrusting,  
grinding fervently into her leg, and this awareness of him  
brought an extra flavor to her bliss.  
He slowed his hand, still sliding his fingers in and out of  
her as she rode the aftershocks of her climax, her body  
shuddering head to toe. When she had stilled, breathing  
steadily again, she opened her eyes to his smile. She  
watched him slide down to stand up at the end of the bed,  
and saw him beckon to her with his finger. "We're not done  
yet, Scully."  
She felt a grin playing with her lips as she slid down to  
the end of the bed. Thank God, she thought, I could do this  
forever.  
He stood looking down at her as she placed her hands on  
hips, just above the silken waistline of his boxers. She  
glanced up at him, silently asking him for directions. At  
this point, she was actually hoping that he *had* heard  
her fantasy that night. God...might it happen?  
He smiled wider at her unspoken question. "Yeah, take  
them off Scully."  
Slowly, gently, she peeled the black fabric off him, freeing  
his erection, which was close to vertical, the ridge of his flared  
head only an inch or two from the hair that trailed down his  
abdomen.  
"Oh, Mulder..." she breathed. He was uncircumcised,  
though his foreskin had slipped back, exposing the head  
almost fully. A translucent bead of fluid leaked from the top.  
She carefully freed his legs of the garment, and he lifted each  
foot in turn to aid her.  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she reached  
for him with both hands, gently encircling his penis. She  
saw his eyes squeeze shut for an instant as a low groan  
issued from his mouth, and she watched him take between  
his teeth his plump lower lip, to bite and then release again.  
She focused again on his cock, letting her fingers glide  
over it, smiling as she heard him gasp. While maintaining  
her languorous movements with one hand, the other she  
let drop to his balls, lifting them, testing their weight and  
texture. His cock twitched in her hand, and he pushed his  
hips towards her body. His hands gripped her shoulders,  
slowly working her muscles there, giving her a sort of  
massage as his body responded to her investigations.  
Both of her hands were now back on his erection, and  
she brought his foreskin up to cover his head again and  
then pulled it back uncovering the slick, red surface. He  
was now pushing himself rhythmically into her hands.  
His voice, sounding choked and husky, drifted down to  
her.  
"Put it in your mouth."  
Scully felt heat flood her pelvic region again, and felt fresh  
wetness between her legs. Oh, God, she thought, does that  
ever turn me on...He knows, he must know....  
She bent to him, and flicked out her tongue first, catching  
up the bead of pre-cum at his opening, testing the flavour,  
and finding it pleasurable. She then engulfed only his wide,  
flared head, letting her tongue swirl around it, enjoying the  
gasp that came from him. She then took in as much of him  
as she could, which was not to to much, due to his size.  
God, she loved the taste of him, smokey and musky, and  
just incredibly *male*. She wrapped her hand around the  
base of his shaft and started to bob her head, sucking as  
she withdrew, and swirling her tongue around his shaft as  
she took him in again and again.Her free hand alternated  
between fondling his testicles and dropping to her lap to  
touch herself, finding the wetness there fresh and total as  
she stroked.  
As she had hoped, his hands soon left her shoulders  
to reassign themselves into her hair on the sides of her head.  
He did not pull her onto him, but gently guided her, showing  
her the rhythm that most pleased him.  
"Gorgeous," she heard him breathe from above her.  
He moaned again, and then his hand dropped to below  
her chin and he gently lifted her head. "Scully? Gotta stop.  
I'm not gonna last. I wanna be inside you when I come."  
She pulled back and looked up to see him gazing down  
at her, a huge smile on his face.  
She moaned at the thought.  
He pulled her to her feet, turned them around, and sat  
down on the bed himself. Then he took her hips in his hands.  
He stared fixedly at the triangle of curls and the juncture of  
her thighs, and placed a kiss there. He then gently turned  
her around, her back to him.  
"Sit," he murmured.  
She turned slightly to try to look at him, but he stilled her.  
"Trust me."  
So she sat on his naked lap, and he pulled her back  
against him, so she could feel the hard length of his cock  
pressing into her the small of her back. She rested her head  
on his shoulder, her head beside his.  
"Spread your legs."  
She spread them, and his knees came up between them,  
spreading her wider, exposing her to the air. His hand  
snaked around her waist and slid down her body, finding her  
heat radiating out for him, her labia slick with her juices.  
"Oh God, Mulder." she rasped, as he ran his finger down  
either side of her clitoris, just barely touching it on its way  
up and down.  
After a few moments of this teasing rewarded him with  
another gush of her fluid, which had now slicked his legs due  
to the grinding motions of her hips, he slipped his hand away  
to her hips.  
"Sit up a bit." She heard his breath, hot and heavy, in her  
ear.  
She raised herself up a bit and his hand went to grasp  
his penis.  
"Now, sit."  
And when she lowered herself, it was to be impaled on  
his engorged cock. At first he just allowed her to take in  
his head, and he supported the rest of her weight. She  
was thankful for this, as he was the largest she'd ever seen,  
and it had been a long time. She at first felt like she was  
being ripped in half, but soon felt the walls of her cunt  
adjusting to take him. After several moments he took her  
hips in both hands and drew her down on himself, slowly,  
allowing her body to stretch to accommodate him. She took  
him in almost fully, his penis pressing hard against her  
cervix.  
"Oh...Mulder...oh...God.."  
Mulder groaned from behind her. "Look at us, Scully.  
Look in the mirror. Look at us...Oh God, Scully, you're so  
hot..."  
At first she didn't know what he meant, but when she  
opened her eyes, she noticed what she hadn't noticed  
before, namely that at the end of the bed, not three feet  
from where they sat, was the only mirror the hotel room  
had, a large mirror, placed low over a small vanity table.  
She saw their reflection, could see herself on Mulder's  
lap, and Mulder's face beside hers', watching her watch  
them in the dim light. His eyes were half closed, his face  
was flushed, his mouth was slightly open. She had never  
seen such lust in a man. She could see where they were  
joined, saw where his cock disappeared into her, and she  
thought she would die from pleasure.  
Mulder's hand was again at her clit, stroking it, flicking  
it, driving her crazy, and he was moving his hips now,  
pushing deeply into her, and watching with her as his  
cock went deeper, shallower and then deeper again into  
her depths. She began to use her hands for leverage to  
lift herself up and down and she slid easily along his  
length.  
"You're so tight," he said through clenched teeth, "you  
feel so damn good, Scully!"  
His fingers at the center of her pleasure moved faster,  
and she once again approached orgasm. She shot over  
the edge screaming his name, the muscles in her cunt  
contracting, clenching at him rhythmically.  
Before the waves of her climax even began to abate,  
Mulder was in action. He picked them up, still joined,  
turned around, and set her on her hands and knees on the  
bed, at an angle where they could watch themselves from  
the side in the mirror.  
He paused for a moment, to savour the last contractions  
of her vaginal muscles around his cock, pulling her hips  
back to take him in completely. A beat, two, of that  
wonderful fullness, and then he began to move, thrusting  
deeply into her faster and faster until he was pounding at  
her savagely.  
She turned her head to see the mirror, and watched  
them together with lidded eyes. Fuck, this felt good.  
He was just drilling into her, and she had come so  
many times. Her ass slapped wetly against him with each  
of his thrusts, and she could feel his testicles slamming  
against her as he worked her.  
Mulder began to grunt with every thrust and she knew  
he must be close. She clenched, hard, several times,  
and she saw his face contort into an almost painful  
expression in the mirror and he buried himself deeply into  
her.  
"..ohgodscullyloveyouloveyouloveyou..."  
He collapsed over her back for only a few seconds before  
pulling out of her probably for fear of his weight crushing her,  
as she was so tiny compared to him. He fell on the bed in a  
heap beside her, spent.  
He gathered her to him and nuzzled her hair gently. She  
felt his semen begin to trickle out of her, down her leg, and  
heaved a great sigh of satisfaction.  
Well that, she thought, is one to cross off my life's "to do"  
list.  
She returned to the moment at hand. He had gathered her  
up against his chest, and she could hear his heart beating, hear  
it as it recovered from their activity.  
"Mulder," she said quietly.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you too."  
She felt his muscles tense, and then, just as quickly, relax.  
He responded in a whisper. "God, I was hoping so."  
She smiled against him.  
"Thanks."

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I just starting watching the The X-Files from season 1 again, so I decided to hunt down all my XF fic from back in the day. For instance, I wrote this story almost 20 years ago. Please forgive my 20-something brain if you don't like it. It has been difficult, hunting down fic from the turn of the century, but luckily they seem to exist out there! Thanks to all those XF archives out there! (Whispers of X) :D


End file.
